


Breath Of Fresh Air

by LiquorBitch



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Minecraft, Pining, Slow Burn, Smut, Swearing, Teasing, and oblivious, dream please, george is blind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquorBitch/pseuds/LiquorBitch
Summary: George and Dream, A normal friendship you would think, best friends. Except Dream tries to make George fall for him the same way he has, before he heads back to England. He only has 2 weeks.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 33





	1. The Flight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on this site, not my first fic in general but first DNF one. Tryin my best to not make people slam their heads on the desk : )  
> If any CC are uncomfortable with this I won't hesitate to take it down of course, just don't mention it in donos or streams etc.

George boarded his flight, he was heading to Florida for two weeks to see his long time friend, Clay also known as Dream. He dreamt about this moment for a long time, just hanging out with one of his closest friends, Sapnap said he might join later on too.

He's never seen what Clay looks like, it makes him feel queasy. What if he doesn't like the way he looks? What if he's too beautiful? 

George sits there and fidgets with his thumbs, not very excited for his nine hour flight. He'll be exhausted by the time he lands, but he wants to spend as much time with Clay as he can. Not in any romantic way of course, George loves him but he will never say it to him, it's just the friendly way that he loves him. He thinks it's weird to say out loud. 

The nine hours go by like a blur, he doesn't really remember falling asleep or landing, but he's here. The man himself George is in Florida, ready to meet his best friend. 

He texts Clay that he's at the baggage claim waiting for his suitcase to come around, while he's waiting Clay calls him. 

He has such a sweet voice, almost like honey. 

"Hey, I'm at the front of the airport waiting for you. I got your merch on so you could point me out in the crowd." Dream exclaims, you can hear the hint of excitement in his voice.

"Alright Clay, I'll be there in a few minutes; still waiting on my suitcase." George tried to also hide the excitement but he couldn't. The feeling of Clay's embrace, he's been waiting so long.

Clay ends the call, and George finally grabs his bag and makes his way to the front of the airport. 

The anxiety builds up slowly, Clay will get to see him in person now. Every little movement he does, Clay could see it. George doesn't really know if he's ready for that. He wants this to be a fun two weeks, yet he always ends up feeling a bit awkward. 

As he reaches the front of the airport, his eyes scan the place. So many people around, unrecognized faces.

Until he see's a tall man staring at him. The dirty blonde hair sits so perfectly, slightly messy but in a good way. George still doesn't know if it's Clay or not, but he makes his way over to this mysterious man. The anxiety and excitement creeps up even more, if this is Clay, how is he so pretty? 

He approaches closer and can see more features on him, the light freckles across his face, the yellow eyes that he assumes are actually green. His face is so defined, George can't help but stare.

"See something you like?" The man smiles at George. 

George just stands there dumbfounded, not knowing what to say or how to react. Until he realizes he should actually say something instead of standing there like an idiot.

"Ar-are you Clay?" George asks quite nervously, hoping this person would say yes. He doesn't want to deal with the embarrassment of going up to a complete stranger.

He just laughs at him, George's heart sank. 

He definitely just asked a random stranger if they were Clay. Now he's freaking out, where is the actual Clay then? The anxiety in George goes haywire, he doesn't know what to say.

"Oh, dude calm down. It's me, I'm Clay" As he says that, he pulls George into a warm embrace, holding him so tightly. Feeling George relax into him.

George feels relived yet so weird. His best friend is so beautiful and has that calm relaxing aura, he could hug him for hours. Nothing lasts forever though, Clay releases him from his arms, all George does is stare in awe.

"Shall we head back to my place then, the jet lag is gonna hit like a bitch soon." Clay asks. All George does is nod while Clay takes his suitcase from him. Of course George doesn't know the feelings Clay is hiding from him, soon enough he will know though. George doesn't know what to expect for the next two weeks, he expects it to be a relaxing time with going out every once in awhile so he can see Florida.

-

They arrive at his apartment, for a minecraft streamer, it's a very nice place. 

As soon as Clay shows George the guest room, he goes and crashes on the bed for a well needed nap. The time difference is killing him, but he's glad to finally be here.

Clay leaves him to take a nap, while he goes and hangs out in the kitchen, messaging Sapnap.

picked up George, I think I may have scared him though lol. He types out, wondering if he'll actually respond. 

what did you do to poor Georgie, he just got there and you're already giving him a heart attack.  Sapnap replies pretty quickly, it's quite surprising. It usually takes him hours to respond to one message, he barely checks his phone it seems.

Sapnap, also a long time friend to Clay and George. He's been there all the time for both of them, with their ups and downs. All the celebrations, hyping them up. Sapnap is the ultimate hype-man

haha well he came up to me and just stared at me before trying to ask if I was Clay, I think my beauty got to him.  he chuckles to himself, Clay thinks he's funny.

or you know, you're just so ugly he had to take it all in at once and get over it.  Sapnap can be quite mean but they all know it's just jokes.

you're going to break my heart sappy-poo.  Clay puts his phone down after sending that, he can reply to him later. 

He takes a seat on his couch, turning on the TV to fill the silence. Yet he really isn't paying attention, he keeps replaying the moment in his mind where George just stared at him. Does George really think he's pretty? He could, or he was just taking in Clay's face since it's the first time ever seeing what he looked like. Clay knows George has no romantic feelings for him, from what it seems anyway. His goal, to make George fall for him before he leaves; by treating him the best he ever could to anyone. George deserves the world and Clay is prepared to give it to him. 

A few hours pass of Clay just staring blankly at the TV before George finally emerges from his room, looking slightly better from his nap.

"Hey there sleeping beauty, how was that nap of yours?" Clay gives him a smile, the way his lips curve upward and form little dimples in his cheeks. It's a majestic sight.

George feeling all groggy, sits down next to him. 

"Could've been better, but I'll get over the jet lag soon." He smiles back.

George notices the time, it's about 6:30 now, and he is a bit hungry.

"I would say lets go out and get some food, but I think for tonight it'd just be better if I made you something, any requests?" Clay asks.

George looks up at him, "I'm fine with anything really, just don't make something gross." He laughs.

George watches him as he makes diner for the both of them, the way he can work in the kitchen is quite entertaining. He moves so swiftly, and always see's him look up at him every now and then. Clay always shoots him a playful smile when he does, he wonders what George is thinking about while he watches him. While George wonders what goes through Clays mind. 

Two different thoughts going through their heads. Clay is thinking about how cute George is while he sits there and does nothing, it confuses him. While George is just thinking about what they're gonna do for the upcoming days, wondering where Clay will take him. What silly adventures they'll have together. 

The boys are so different, Clay the energetic, upbeat kid. 

While George is a very calm person unless he's playing minecraft. 

-

Clay finally finishes making diner for the both of them. It's just simple spaghetti, but George isn't one to complain. He hasn't eaten for hours, he'll take anything he can get at this point, plus spaghetti is delicious.

The boys finish eating, and just watch some TV together until about 11pm, Clay is ready to clock out for the night and heads to his room. Wondering where he should take George tomorrow, he has many dates he wants to take George on; but George doesn't know that they're dates. 

As George heads to his room to scroll through twitter for a few hours, he notices the sleepiness finally creeping its way back to him. He glanced at the clock on the nightstand by him, it read 2am. He didn't mean to stay up that late but I mean he can't really control when the sleep wants to take over his body. 

Just as he's about to head to bed himself, he gets hit with a wave of chills. 

It would be nice to be in Clay's arms again, he thinks. His hugs are so warm and relaxing, but George could never ask to do that for one and two that's overstepping boundaries.

What he doesn't realize is that Clay wants that exact thing to happen, to get to sleep with George in his arms and never let go.


	2. Swimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay takes George on the first 'date' of theirs, trying to convince George

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic on this site, not my first fic in general but first DNF one. Tryin my best to not make people slam their heads on the desk : )  
> If any CC are uncomfortable with this I won't hesitate to take it down of course, just don't mention it in donos or streams etc.

George was awoken by a slight knocking at his door, sluggishly looking over at the clock, it read 11am. Instead of getting up like a normal person should, he rolls over and goes back to sleep. Clay continues knocking though, making George slightly annoyed, and he just grumbles at him. 

Clay won't take a grumble as an answer though and walks into his room. Getting ready to jump on the poor boy to wake him up, except he doesn't want to crush him since George is much smaller than him. So instead he just gently shakes him, but George doesn't see it as very gentle. It does get George out of bed though, he sits up and just stares at Clay; with such a tired look in his eyes.

Clay wants to take him to the beach for the first 'date' of theirs. Since it's more of a relaxing idea to do, and George is down to go to the beach. He's never been to one before, the thought of being able to swim in the ocean and play in the sand. Being able to walk on the pier, get ice cream and just have a fun normal day sounds like a blast to George. 

Clay leaves him alone to get ready for the day, and he goes to hop in the shower. The humid air in Florida has already gotten to him, he's not used to it at all. The cool crisp air from England is no match to Florida's hot humid air, his hands feel so clammy all the time.

While Clay is in the kitchen, waiting for George to finally get ready. It's like he's a teenage girl, taking forever just to shower. Yet he finally hears the shower turn off and the door to a room close.

"Took him long enough." He scoffs. 

Clay just wants to get going to the beach, the faster they go, the longer they'll have to relax in the sun. Clay already has all his items packed, ready to go. Have a good time, splash George, maybe build a sandcastle with him. Plus, George will be shirtless, the fan service Clay will get. Makes him excited, he gets to see more of what George looks like, not that he's just after looks of course. George's entire personality, he's fun, energetic when he wants to be, crazy and loud and such a loveable person. It's what he originally fell for in him. 

George finally comes out, dressed and ready to go. Items all packed, hyped up.

They get in Clay's car, and start heading down to the beach. It's only about a twenty minute drive from Clay's apartment, while the radio plays quietly in the background to fill the silence; George stares out the window, looking at the beauty the city holds. Until he see's the ocean, the light blue waves crashing into the shore. The golden sand sitting unbothered, waiting for someone to run through it and rough it up.

It's only twelve thirty by the time they park the car. They have the entire afternoon to be complete idiots down at the beach, but they have to find a spot to set up first. Grabbing everything from Clay's car, they start the short walk down to the beach. The hot sand crunching beneath their feet. 

George is listening to the waves crash on the shore, just watching how they fold over in such a majestic way. He forgets to keep walking, entranced by the waves, just standing there looking into the horizon. Until Clay pokes him to tell him he found a spot. Setting all their stuff down, George is hesitant to follow along with Clay by taking his shirt off.

George takes it off anyway, he can't go in the water with his shirt on; he'll look weird to Clay. 

After finally putting on sunscreen, he catches Clay looking at him, the way his eyes dance around over his face and body. It makes George feel warm, loved and happy. 

George gives him a bright smile, one filled with radiance. Clay returns the smile, then turns to look out into the sea.

"Do you wanna get in the water? It would be a lot cooler than just sitting on this hot sand." Clay questions, hoping George is willing to in the water with him.

"Yeah, that would be a lot better than just sitting here all day, wouldn't it." George laughs at him, getting up ready to walk into the ocean.

George lets the waves hit his feet, the cool water is calming. While he stands there taking it all in at once, Clay pushes him further into the water getting him soaked.

"Why would you do this, I was trying to enjoy the water." George looks at him with a smile, trying to act upset. 

George pushes him back, making Clay fall over into the water laughing. This continues on for a couple minutes, them just fighting until George swims out further to get away from Clay. 

He realizes that he can't see Clay anymore, has he gone out too far?

Slight panic rises in his chest, like a bubbly feeling of some sort. Not the good kind though, he wonders if Clay went back to shore or if he went out further than George. Either way the panic rose, until something grabbed his foot underwater. He screamed as he was pulled under the surface, the water filling his lungs.

That sneaky son of a bitch, Clay gave him a heart attack at that point. George breaches the surface while Clay is just wheezing, he looks like he's about to drown himself.

"I can't believe you got so scared!" Clay continued wheezing, his lungs are immaculate.

"You made me so nervous, I thought I swam out too far." George replied, you could hear the nervousness in his voice. Yet he still thought it was a bit funny. 

The boys continued to mess around on the beach a few more hours, then decided to take their leave. The 'date' wasn't over just yet, Clay wanted to take George for a nice diner and then a walk on the pier. Trying his best to be romantic, all for George.

-

They made their way to the restaurant Clay picked for them, it was nice but not super nice. He didn't want to waste the fancier places on the first 'date'. Eating and just chatting about life, the conversation was filled with laughter, playful jokes being bounced around every now and then. Once they finished eating, George thought they were going home but Clay took him elsewhere.

"Where are we going? Isn't the day already over?" George questioned him, confused on what was going on. 

"It's not over yet Georgie, one last stop for the day." Clay told him, the sweetness in his voice made George feel warm.

Arriving at the pier, they took their walk across it, looking at the sunset in the distance, even thought George is colorblind, it's still beautiful to him. 

George sat on a bench while Clay went off somewhere, leaving George alone with his thoughts.

The way Clay treated him made him feel special, even though it was only the first day of doing something. George loved it, his best friend knew how to treat him well. He was already excited for tomorrow and he didn't know what they were going to do next, Clay just knows how to make everything fun. 

Still sitting there, lost in his thoughts, Clay returned with two ice creams. A nice way to end their day, staring at the ocean and sunset while enjoying a treat. The silence was comfortable, just two buds hanging out. That's what George thought anyway, Clay on the other hand was thinking much differently. 

"George, today was nice." Clay quietly said, but loud enough for George to hear. 

"It really was, even thought you splashed me in the face like five times. Salt water is disgusting." George laughed, he got Clay back a few times as well.

"I'm really glad you finally decided to fly out here, even if it's only for such a short time; I wanna make the best of it. Give you good memories to hold on to." Clay said, the sweet smile on his face again, showing the dimples in his cheeks; they fit him so well.

The boys after sitting for a bit longer, finally started heading back to the car to head home for the night. The drive back wasn't exciting, just staring out the window until they arrived at their destination.

-

They spent most of the night watching shitty Netflix movies, making stupid comments at the bad acting or just the plot. Until George finally decided to head to bed, awaiting the next day to arrive. Clay stayed up for a bit longer, talking to Sapnap. He told him all about what they did. After he went to bed, alone with his thoughts, thinking nonstop about George and only George. The way he looked in the sun, and the water. How his beauty just reflected off the water, always catching him off guard. Clay wanted to hug him so many times, and just hold him; especially during the sunset they watched. Hold him and not let go, savor the moments they have together. 

He knows George wouldn't want that though, he knows George has no romantic feelings for him like he does. Clay is working towards it though, if he can't get George to fall for him before he leaves then he doesn't know what he'll do. 

He lets the sleep takeover him, ready to make more memories with George tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> New chapters will be very random since I am still in school and work. Any comments are welcome, just try not to be too mean to me aha :^)  
> I'll also try to make them longer ones but sometimes my mind just runs blank <3


End file.
